Kidnapper le petit ami d'un alpha mauvaise idée
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: De tous les habitants de Beacon Hills il a fallut que ces trois jeunes kidnappe Stiles. Stiles le fils du shérif, Stiles le seul humain du meute de loup-garou, Stiles le compagnon de l'alpha de la meute en question ...


Il est minuit passé et Stiles ce trouve dans une station service à trois pauvre kilomètres de chez lui. N'ayant pas vérifié le niveau d'essence en repartant d'une soirée chez une ancienne amie à lui, il tomba en panne à quelques mètres de cette fameuse station.

« -Pourquoi il a fallut que sa m'arrive ici ? Ce foutue réservoir ne pouvait pas me laisser rentrer jusqu'à Bacon Hills ? Non ? C'était trop demander ! Et puis évidemment il n'y a pas de réseaux ici … »

Alors que Stiles était en plein monologue, trois jeunes arrivèrent sans faire de bruit par derrière. L'hyperactif eu la sensation d'être épier, il ce retourna et lorsqu'il vit deux mains tenant une cagoule arriver sur son visage, sa seule phrase fût :

« Il y a vraiment qu'à moi que sa arrive. »

L'hyperactif n'arriva pas à déterminer depuis combien de temps il avait cette cagoule sur la tête, durant tout le trajet en voiture Stiles essaya de mémoriser le chemin mais il abandonna au bout d'un certain temps, la seule chose dont il était à peu près sur c'est que ces kidnappeur l'emmenait en forêt.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta et il entendit des mouvements, ont le poussa hors de la voiture pour le faire marcher quelques mètres avant de le faire entrer dans un bâtiment. Ses ravisseurs le jetèrent au sol puis ont lui retira enfin sa cagoule. Face à lui les deux jeunes le regardèrent d'un air supérieur, un sourire malveillant encrer sur le visage.

« -Salut mon chou, fit celui avec la sweet noir, tu vas voir tout vas bien ce passer.

-D'une tu ne m'appelle pas ''mon chou'' et de deux, oui tout vas bien ce passer pour moi, mais je doute que vous ne ressortiez indemne de cette cabane une fois qu'ont m'aura retrouvé. Car ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais vous voyez entre un père shérif et des amis un poil susceptible, je doute qu'ils vous laissent partir tranquille.

-Le fils du shérif ? Sa rend les choses encore plus amusante, pour ce qui est de tes amis je doute qu'ils soient d'une grande aide.

-Sa c'est vous qui le dite, murmura Stiles. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Si c'est de l'argent mauvaise pioche.

-Peut importe le montant, un parent est toujours près à mettre le prix qu'il faut.

-Cependant, étant donné que vous m'avez enlever la cagoule je doute que vous me laisser partir vivant.

-Tout juste !

-C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir autant de chance ! De toute les personnes présente à Beacon Hills c'est sur moi que sa tombe. Dite les gars, juste pour savoir, cela fait combien de temps que vous m'avez kidnappé ?

-Voyons voir … Cela doit bien faire une heure. Répondit le deuxième avec la veste grise. »

Stiles tenta de réprimer le sourire qui apparaissait, à cette heure son père doit déjà être à sa recherche accompagné de la meute.

Du coté du shérif c'était réunion de crise, celui-ci avait appelé toutes la meute lorsqu'il ne vit toujours pas son fils rentrer. Le plus à cran autour de la table était Derek, il avait refuser que Stiles aille à cette soirée mais il avait fini par cédé, chose qu'il regrettait amèrement.

« -Calme toi Derek, l'interpella Scott, ce n'es pas de ta faute.

-Bien sur que si, j'ai accepté qu'il aille à cette fichue soirée et maintenant il a disparue ! Dés que je retrouve les enfoirés qui ont fait sa, je peux te jurer que je vais les tuer ! »

Scott tentait de rassurer l'alpha seulement lui n'ont plus n'était pas rassuré, loin de là. Liam lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'écart.

« -J'ai peur Liam … Et si ont arrive trop tard ? Ont ne sais pas qui sont ceux qui ont osé toucher à Stiles, si sa ce trouve c'est un psychopathe !

-Ont n'arrivera pas trop tard Scott, devrais-je te rappeler que nous somme des loups garous ? Tous le monde est présent maintenant, donc ont va tous partir le chercher et ont va le retrouver, c'est compris ? »

Scott hocha la tête et son petit ami le pris dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, juste le temps que le shérif et Parrish finissent de ce préparer. Une fois les préparatif terminé tout le monde ce mit à chercher dans sa zone, c'est au bout de 15 minutes que Jackson appela du parking, signalant la voiture. Dés qu'ils furent sur places les loups garous ce mirent en actions et tentèrent de pister Stiles, seulement son odeur s'arrêta au bord d'un chemin menant droit dans la forêt.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, l'odeur de Stiles ce fit de nouveau sentir. Derek hurla pour signaler sa présence à Stiles et tout le monde ce mit en position.

Un hurlement de bête ce fit entendre dans toute la forêt, chaque occupants de la cabanes arrêta son activité, surpris par le bruit.

« -Depuis quand il y a des loups ici ? Demanda James, le jeune au sweet gris.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'il y en a plus, répondit Mark qui était jusque là rester au fond de la cabane.

-J'ai … j'ai horreur des loups ! Bégaya Sam.

-Calme toi ! Je te rappelle qu'ont enfermer, c'est pas un loup qui sera crocheter une serrure ! Le réprimanda James. »

Alors que les trois kidnappeurs étaient sous tension, un léger rire ce fit entendre. Stiles ne pouvait cacher sa joie de savoir Derek juste à coté. Car même si jusque là il n'avait fait que répondre à ses agresseur, il commençait quand même à flipper. Sur trois, deux était particulièrement susceptible face à ses remarque, son visage et son abdomen en avait fait les fraie.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Menaça James.

-Rien, rien … Quoi que si, votre stupidité.

-Pardon ! Explosât-il.

-Je vous avait prévenue il me semble. Je vous avait prévenue qu'ont viendrais me secourir.

-Et tu peux me dire ce que le hurlement du loup a à voir avec tes sauveurs ? Demanda calmement Mark.

-Vous verrez bien le moment venue. »

Comme pour affirmer sa phrase un grondement ce fit entendre juste à coter de la porte, puis une autre derrière le mur opposé. Et d'un coup plus rien, le silence était roi, jusqu'à ce que trois léger coups furent donner à la porte.

« -Juste un conseil, vous devriez ouvrir. Cru bon de préciser Stiles.

-La ferme ! S'emporta Sam.

-Vous devriez plutôt écouter ce qu'il vous dit. Fit une voie froide derrière la porte. Voie que Stiles reconnut directement.

-Hey Derek, un coup de pa-pate sa serais sympa. »

Le trois agresseurs dévisagèrent Stiles quand soudain la porte vola en morceau. Derrière la porte plusieurs point rouge, jaune et bleu brillaient dans la nuit, points qui s'avançaient jusqu'à pénétrer dans la cabane sous les regards horrifié des kidnappeurs.

Tandis que tous reprenait forme humaine, Liam ce dirigea vers Stiles pour le délivrer.

« -Hey mon pote, sa fait du bien de te voir. Fit Stiles un grand sourire au lèvre avant de ce diriger vers Derek.

« Calme toi, je suppose que mon père est avec vous non ? Il va s'en occuper, de toute façon, vu leur tête je pense qu'ils ne vont pas bouger d'ici. »

Derek regarda Stiles et grogna à la vue de ces blessures, il retourna la tête vers ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Stiles et s'approcha d'eux. Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses trois ravisseurs avaient été propulsé en dehors de la cabane suite à un coup de Derek dans le visage de chacun d'eux. Tandis que Derek retourna auprès de Stiles afin de le prendre dans ses bras, la meute elle sortie de la cabane afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au couple et de s'occuper à leur tour des personnes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à leur ami.

Scott s'accroupit face au trio tétanisé et fit briller ses yeux d'alpha.

« -Si je vous revoie encore une fois près de mon meilleur ami je peux vous jurez que c'est pas juste un poing dans votre face, mais plutôt mes griffes qui laceront votre corps ! C'est bien compris ? »

N'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, le trio secoua vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Scott ce releva et laissa place au shérif et à son adjoint qui ce chargèrent d'arrêter les criminels.

« -Si sa ne tenait que à moi je me ferait une joie de laisser le compagnon de mon fils ce charger de vous. Cependant vous avez de la chance que mon fils refusent cette proposition ! Et il va s'en dire que tout ce que vous avez vue ce soir doit rester entre nous.

-De toute façon shérif, si ils décident d'ouvrir la bouche je pense que le personnel de Eichen House ce fera une joie de les accueillir, fit remarquer Lydia. »

Le shérif et l'adjoint emmenèrent le trio au poste tandis que Liam et Scott repartirent chez e dernier après s'être assuré que Stiles allait bien, de même pour Lydia et Jackson qui partirent ensuite chez le loup garou. Derek lui emmena Stiles directement chez le shérif. Une fois que Stiles eu pris une bonne douche et mangé un morceau, Derek pris soin de regarder chaque blessure.

Sa salive permettant une cicatrisation plus rapide il allongea Stiles dans son lit et ce mit à lécher chacune des blessures en commençant par celle du visage, puis descendant au fur et à mesure pendant que les gémissement de Stiles était de plus en plus fort.

Derek, qui souhaitait que Stiles ce repose, ne dépassa pas ce stade malgré la frustration de son compagnon et ils s'endormirent, l'alpha tenant dans ses bras, de façon protecteur, son compagnon.


End file.
